fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen (film)/Crew
Direction, production and writing Direction= *Scott Hicks Art Direction *Zsuzsanna Borvendég *Paul D. Kelly Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Gerry Gavigan (first assistant director) *Julia Hargitay (assistant director: cast) *András Krucsai (second asisstant director: second unit) *Emese Matuz (first assistant director: splinter unit / third assistant director) *Rita Nagy (crowd assistant director) *Beáta Neszmélyi (assistant director) *Paul Taylor (key second assistant director) *Tamás Vass (second assistant director) *Attila Veres (set production assistant) *Norbert Vilonya (assistant director) |-| Production= *Claudia Bluemhuber *Mark Ciardi *Gordon Gray *Bill Johnson *Jim Seibel Co-Producers *Luca Bercovici *Kerry Heysen *Todd Y. Murata *Gábor Váradi Executive Producers *Neil Dunn *Lauren Kate *Ted Malawer *Gerd Schepers *Michael Stearns *Kevan Van Thompson Production Design *Barbara Ling Production Management *Melany Bourgouin (post-production supervisor) *Peter Measroch (post-production supervisor) *György Czutor (production manager) *Roee Sharon (unit production manager) |-| Writing Credits= *Lauren Kate (novel) *Nichole Millard (screenplay) *Kathryn Price (screenplay) *Michael Ross Cast, costume, make up, art Cast= *Addison Timlin as Lucinda Price *Jeremy Irvine as Daniel Grigori *Harrison Gilbertson as Cameron Briel *Lola Kirke as Penn *Daisy Head as Arriane Alter *Hermoine Corfield as Gabbe Givens *Sianoa Smit-McPhee as Molly Zane *Malachi Kirby as Roland Sparks *Joely Richardson as Miss Sophia *Juliet Aubrey as Doreen Price *Paul Slack as Harry Price *Elliot Levey as Ethan Watkins *David Schaal as Randy *Matt Devere as Sheriff *Richard Ryan as Coach *Leo Suter as Trevor *Chris Ashby as Todd Hammond *Rick Lipton as a detective (voice) *Auguszta Tóth as Todd's mother Casting *Ronna Kress Department *Hannah d'Angerio (casting associate (as Hannah D'Angerio)) *Zsolt Ferenc Maier (extras casting) *Péter Mondok (extras casting) *Veronika Varjasi (extras casting) |-| Costume and Wardrobe= Department *Eszter Antal (costume supervisor *Luka Antonic (costume department coordinator *Andi Bencsik (key cutter *Kiss Julia (principal standby *Éva Kuzma (key costumer *Zsofia Laczko (seamstress *Dragana Mladenovic (breakdown artist *Orsolya Sallai (principal costume standby *Stefan Savkovic (assistant costume designer |-| Makeup= Department *Márta Antal (makeup artist) *Csilla Blake-Horváth (key makeup artist) *Annamária Dunai (hair stylist) *Judit Halász (key hair stylist) *Judit Hornyák (crowd makeup supervisor) *Sallie Jaye (make up and hair designer) |-| Art= Department *Kamen Anev (concept artist) *Dániel Blik (graphic designer) *Balázs Bálint (prop buyer daily) *Ricardo Contreras ( storyboard artist) *Borbála Debreczeni (set designer) *Gergely Fülöp (art department assistant) *Gergely Kajdi (greensman) *Bela Kiss (art department coordinator) *Magdi Kondorosi (production buyer) *Csaba Mitku (standby set dresser) *Attila Molnar (greensman) *Norbert Nagy (standby propman) *Tamás Novák (standby propman) *Gabor Papp (swing gang) *Gábor Szabó (prop maker/carpenter) *Mátyás Szakonyi (standby greens) *Dávid Szekeres (swing gang) *László Szirmai (set designer) *Barbara Szlávik (prop maker/painter) *Bojana Nikitovic (Costume Design) *Lee Gordon (Set Decoration) Music and sounds |-| Music Department= *Mark Isham (soundtrak composer) *Greg Ballinger (additional orchestration) *John Bissell (music supervisor) *Brad Dechter (orchestrator) *Richard Ford (music editor: temp score) *Allison Geatches (assistant to composer) *Malia Hall (music coordinator) *Jason La Rocca (music scoring mixer) *Danita Ng-Poss (Music Preparation: music preparation (as Danita Ng)) *Adrian Van Velsen (music editor) |-| Sound Department= *Joshua Adeniji (sound designer/sound effects editor) *Pierre-Jules Audet (supervising sound editor: sound designer) *Mathieu Beaudin (sound effects editor) *Christopher Bonis (sound editor) *Tamás Csaba (production sound mixer) *Robert Dehn (Sound Studio Manager) *Simon Diggins (adr mixer) *Jason Gaya (additional re-recording mixer) *Sebastien Gervais (adr assistant / assistant sound editor) *Simon Girard (assistant sound editor) *Gabrielle Labelle Joly (assistant to re-recording mixer) *Travis MacKay (a.d.r. mixer) *Tuska Milan (second boom operator) *Gábor Máté (boom operator) *Tyler Parkinson (pre-record engineer) *James Parnell (assistant sound editor) *Patrick Rioux (adr recordist) *Jean-François Sauvé (sound designer) Effects Special Effects= *Gergely Csóri (special effects technician) *Attila Erczkovi (special effects technician) *Gabor Kiszelly (special effects supervisor) *Gyula Krasnyánszky (pyro supervisor) *Norbert Orosz (special effects technician) Visual Effects *Mathieu Archambault (compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Romain Arnoux (lighting lead: Vision Globale) *Guillaume Arrieux (compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Francois Artacho (visual effects editor: Vision Globale) *Mathieu Aubin (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Marie-Pier Avoine (surfacing artist: Vision Globale) *Mostafa Badran (visual effects cg supervisor: Vision Globale) *Stephane 'Bal' Barbin (fx artist: Vision Globale) *Tania Beaulieu (layout artist: Vision Globale) *Veronique Belanger (surfacing artist: Vision Globale) *Martin Belleau (lighting artist: Vision Globale) *Francis Bernard (layout artist: Vision Globale) *Manoj Bhandar (rigging: Vision Globale) *Patrice Bilodeau (compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Jonathan Boisvert (systems engineer: Vision Globale) *Carole Bouchard (visual effects producer) *Gabriel Bouffard (animator: Vision Globale) *Mathieu Boulanger (td i/o: Vision Globale) *Reine Bourgault (roto/paint lead: Vision Globale) *Nadège Bozzetti (lighting artist: Vision Globale) *Emmanuel Brassard (compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Frederic Breault (layout lead: Vision Globale) *Mylene Brisson (roto/paint coordinator: Vision Globale (as Mylène Brisson) / visual effects *assistant supervisor (as Mylène Brisson)) *Chloé Brodeur (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Eve Brunet (production manager: Vision Globale) *Erik Carbonneau (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Patrick Cardin (systems engineer: Vision Globale) *Felipe Carpinetti (animator: Vision Globale) *Gordon Champ (digital set designer-vfx) *Sébastien Chartier (fx lead: Vision Globale) *Pascal Clement (compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Richard Clement-Tam (fx artist: Vision Globale) *Raonull Conover (fx artist: Vision Globale) *Geneviève Coulombe (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Romain Côte (surfacing artist: Vision Globale) *Michael Côté (systems engineer: Vision Globale (as Michael Cote)) *Etienne Daigle (visual effects supervisor: Vision Globale) *Mathieu Dalbec (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Eric Desaulniers (layout artist: Vision Globale) *Charles-David Deschenes (visual effects coordinator) *Marie-Annick Desrosiers (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Valérie Dessureault (surfacing artist: Vision Globale) *Francis Drolet (visual effects editor: Vision Globale) *Maxime Ducharme (layout artist: Vision Globale) *Valérie Dugas (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Nick Dunn (digital compositor) *Alexandre Duval-Boudreau (roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Francine Fontaine (visual effects coordinator) *Frederic Fortin (fx artist: Vision Globale) *Martin Fourat (visual effects editor: Vision Globale) *Josiane Fradette (visual effects producer: Vision Globale) *David François ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Michel Frenette ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Benoit Gagnon ... lighting artist: Vision Globale) *Sébastien Gagné ... compositing artist: Vision bale) *Michael Gaiser ... fx artist: Vision Globale) *Francois Garcia ... vp creative services: Vision Globale) *Dominic Gaudreau ... systems engineer lead: Vision Globale) *Patricia Gaumond ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Timothy Giessauf ... visual effects coordinator) *Michael Gomeau ... systems engineer: Vision Globale) *Antoine Goncalves ... matte painter: Vision Globale) *Nancy Gonzalez ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Laura Gorrie ... animation lead: Vision Globale) *Mathieu Goulet-Aubin ... lighting artist: Vision Globale) *David Grondin ... animator: Vision Globale) *Caroline Guagliardo ... visual effects coordinator: Vision Globale) *Gunnar Hansen ... visual effects supervisor) *Trevor Harder ... visual effects artist) *Kevin Tod Haug ... VFX Unit Director) *Francois Hogue ... production manager: Vision Globale) *Mark Holman Harris ... compositor) *Bastian Hopfgarten ... lidar operator) *Carole-Anne Hébert ... visual effects coordinator: Vision Globale) *Simon Jacques ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Julie Joannoteguy ... matte painter: Vision Globale) *Bruno-Pierre Jobin ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Jessica Kardos ... visual effects coordinator: Vision Globale *Lon Krung ... modeling artist: Vision Globale) *Grigor Kuzmanov ... matte painter: Vision Globale) *Alain Lachance ... roto/paint supervisor: Vision Globale) *Melissa Laframboise-Maille ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Jeremy Lambolez ... animator: Vision Globale) *Philippe Langlois ... matte painting lead: Vision Globale) *Mathieu Lapierre ... matte painting td: Vision Globale) *David Larochelle ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Joel Le Bourhis ... animator: Vision Globale) *Jonathan Legris ... post visualisation artist / visual effects artist) *Jacques Levesque ... head of visual effects: Vision Globale) *Megan Lewis ... lighting artist: Vision Globale) *Annick Limoyo ... modeling artist: Vision Globale) *Jason Lindsay ... animator: Vision Globale) *Hugo Léveillé ... compositing lead: Vision Globale) *Jérémie Maheu ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Gabriel Martin ... fx artist: Vision Globale) *Mélissa Massé ... roto/paint coordinator: Vision Globale) *Dany McDonald ... systems engineer: Vision Globale) *John Montegut ... software developer: Vision Globale) *Philippe Morel ... animator: Vision Globale) *Mark Morgenstern ... visual effects on-set coordinator) *Cynthia Mourou ... production manager: Vision Globale) *Nandini Nambiar ... lighting artist: Vision Globale) *Stephane Nepton ... fx artist: Vision Globale) *Annie Normandin ... visual effects executive producer: Vision Globale) *Sean O'Connor ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Marc-Olivier Parent ... compositor / roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Robert Pellerin ... animator: Vision Globale) *Mathieu Phaneuf ... modeling lead: Vision Globale) *Maxime Philippon ... modeling artist: Vision Globale) *David Poirier ... fx artist: Vision Globale) *Sebastien Proulx ... digital compositor: On-Set) *Marlene Raiche ... lighting artist: Vision Globale) *Amélie Rey ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Charles Richer ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Jean-Pierre Riverin ... lighting artist: Vision Globale / matte painter: Vision Globale) *Philippe Roberge ... compositing lead: Vision Globale) *Karlie Carpentier Rosin ... matte painter: Vision Globale) *Cécile Roussel-Dupré ... surfacing artist: Vision Globale) *Gabriel Roy ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Stéphanie Roy ... rigging: Vision Globale) *Marco Savignac ... animator: Vision Globale) *François Schneider ... visual effects cg supervisor: Vision Globale) *Christian Simon ... compositing sequence lead: Vision Globale) *Léane Taillon ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Jalal Tchelebi ... rigging: Vision Globale) *Alexandre Tessier ... surfacing artist: Vision Globale) *Sylvain Thibodeau ... i/o operator: Vision Globale) *Georges Tornero ... compositing sequence lead: Vision Globale) *Duy Tran ... modeling artist: Vision Globale) *Valentin Trasnea ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Alexandre Tremblay ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Guy-Daniel Tremblay ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Nathalie Tremblay ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *François Trudel ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Christopher Tuleya ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Frédéric Tétrault ... animation lead: Vision Globale) *Anne-Marie Vaillancourt ... animator: Vision Globale) *Emily Vaillancourt ... compositing artist: Vision Globale) *Alexis Vaillant ... animator: Vision Globale) *Vanessa Vogel ... roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Nicolaus Waetjen ... visual effects artist) *Gongjin Wang ... matte painter: Vision Globale) *Lilas Wang ... layout artist: Vision Globale / roto/paint artist: Vision Globale) *Friend Michael Wells ... visual effects consultant) Cinematography *Alar Kivilo Film Editing *Scott Gray Stunts *Bence Ferenczi ... stunt double: Daniel Grigori) *Mark Henson ... stunt coordinator) *Zoltan Hodi ... stunt rigger) *Andrea Keresztes ... assistant to stunt coordinator) *György Kivés ... stunt coordinator: Hungary) *József Kovalik ... stunt performer) *Gábor Pesta ... stunt rigger) *Richard Ryan ... assistant stunt coordinator) *László Ujvári ... stunt rigger) Camera and Electrical Department *Csaba Bankhardt ... dolly grip) *Zoltán Bók ... best boy: second unit) *Sándor Csoma ... camera operator: behind the scenes) *István Djuroska ... electrician) *Dániel Farkas ... digital imaging technician) *István Gottmann ... first assistant camera) *Attila Hevesi ... electrician) *Gábor Hevesi ... Gaffer: hungary) *Zsolt Jámbor ... grip) *Róbert Jász ... camera quad driver) *Adam Kalacsi ... additional rigging electrician) *Ádám Kliegl ... first assistant b camera) *Emil Kovács ... assistant video operator) *Reinhardt Krisztián ... assistant video operator) *Zoltán Lakatos ... dimmer board operator) *Dávid Lukács ... still photographer) *Marton Miklauzic ... director of photography: second unit) *István Ménkü ... best boy) *Márk Oláh ... camera trainee) *Máté Oláh ... video assist operator) *András Pozsár ... grip) *Akos Zsolt Radvanyi ... techno crane technician) *Monty Rowan ... a camera operator) *György Réder ... camera operator: "b" camera) *Zoltán Schrammel ... technocrane technician) *Imre Sisa ... key and dolly grip) *Szabolcs Szalay ... technocrane technician) *Rick Thomas ... gaffer) Editorial Department *Daniel Czinkota ... dailies operator *Jason Dale ... first assistant editor *James Donovan ... post-production assistant *Timothy Giessauf ... post-production assistant *Christopher Hills-Wright ... visual effects editor *Adam Jurkovich ... dailies operator *Szabó Máté ... colorist assistant *Marty Pepper ... digital intermediate colorist *Anna Stalter ... colorist: dailies Transportation Department *István Király ... unit manager Other crew *Alan Abrams ... legal & business affairs *Eva Albecker ... cashier *Katalin Fekete ... clearance *Malissa Hallenbeck ... assistant accountant: post production *David Hicks ... screen graphics *Natalie Hottle ... business and legal affairs *Moira Houlihan ... unit publicist *Veronika Kara ... production accountant: Hungary *Rick Lipton ... dialect supervisor: post production *Szilvia Miczek ... Producer assistant *Debbie Moore ... finance controller *Janos Prihoda ... immigration coordinator *Dora Rapi ... assistant production coordinator (as Rapi Dóra) *Katalin Rogers ... production/travel coordinator *Christine Wilson ... script supervisor *Dale Wyatt ... dialect coach *Anikó Zalavári ... 1st assistant accountant / assistant accountant *Laszlo Rorariusz ... location manager Thanks *Gero Bauknecht